In many cases, structural parts have to be mounted to attachment surfaces in predetermined positions. Adhesive bonds have turned out to be particularly favorable for such mounting, because they are easy to apply, but screw connections or clamped connections are also used. An example of a structural part to be adhesive-bonded is present, for example, in length or angle measuring systems, in which it is very common to glue transducer elements to be optically sensed to the corresponding machine part. This is mentioned, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,238.
Adhesive connections are particularly easy to apply if an adhesive film applied to the structural part is used, because this only requires a usually present protective paper to be pulled away and the adhesive layer to be activated, which may be done, for example, by applying pressure to adhesives that can be activated by pressure. However, this often results in the problem that the component has to be regularly brought into a certain adjusted position at the attachment surface before activating the adhesive connection and that said adjusted position should be maintained, if possible, when activating the adhesive.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to improve a structural part of the aforementioned type and/or a mounting method of the aforementioned type so as to achieve both ease of mounting and of adjustment.